


Приходя в раменную, убедись, что правильно сделал заказ

by Ankhart



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Премьер-министр приходит в раменную Икумацу.





	Приходя в раменную, убедись, что правильно сделал заказ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Gintama 2018 на Фандомной Битве.  
> Спойлеры с 679 главы манги.

Раменная выглядит почти так же, как и прежде, только доски новые, а вывеска такая яркая, будто краску на нее нанесли вчера.  
Кацура отодвигает дверную панель и шагает внутрь, бросив:  
— Подождите снаружи.  
Лицо Терумото, начальника охраны, вытягивается:  
— Но, господин Зурамп!..  
— Подождите снаружи, — с нажимом повторяет Кацура, и Терумото, недовольно поджав губы, делает своим людям знак остаться на месте. Он не одобряет. В общем-то, его можно понять: покушения на премьер-министра совершаются чуть ли не каждый день. Однако Терумото не спорит, и Кацура прячет улыбку: кажется, охрана начинает привыкать к мысли, что Дональд Зурамп способен постоять за себя лучше любого телохранителя.  
Внутри все тоже выглядит так, будто Кацура был здесь только вчера.  
Впрочем, нет: бросив взгляд на стену, он видит, что в меню нет собы.  
— Добрый день, господин-премьер министр, — спокойно говорит хозяйка, когда он усаживается за стойку. — Что будете заказывать?  
Конечно, она узнала Дональда Зурампа: его лицо не сходит с телеэкранов и со страниц ежедневных газет, а новостные порталы пестрят заголовками с его именем.  
Ему жаль, что она не узнала Кацуру Котаро. И что из меню исчезла соба. «И что это значит, я должна приготовить тебе собу? Это раменная!» — словно наяву слышит он.  
Соба или рамен — это неважно: и то, и другое длинное. Важно то, что в раменной с длинным именем «Хокутошинкен» по-прежнему можно заказать лапшу.  
Замешкавшись, Кацура называет первое попавшееся блюдо — кажется, он все еще ничего не понимает в рамене — и ждет, пока заказ будет готов, наблюдая за хозяйкой. Ее движения четкие и выверенные, как у человека, много лет оттачивавшего свое мастерство. Наблюдать за подобным всегда приятно, будь то искусство фехтования, каллиграфии — или приготовления рамена, и он, не отрываясь, смотрит на хозяйку лапшичной.  
Кацура Котаро мог бы быть тем, кто помогал отстраивать раменную заново, но Кацура Котаро исчез сразу после войны. А Дональд Зурамп, став завсегдатаем «Хокутошинкена», мог бы сделать прекрасную рекламу этому заведению, но он не хочет, чтобы на него напали здесь. А от того, что он пообедает тут однажды, хуже не станет никому.  
И, уж конечно, ни Кацура Котаро, ни Дональд Зурамп никак не связаны с человеком, нанявшим рабочих для восстановления раменной.  
Хозяйка ставит перед ним дымящуюся чашку не с раменом – с собой, и Кацура, удивленный, поднимает взгляд.  
— Я просила тебя отрезать волосы, — говорит Икумацу, — а ты отрастил усы. Чем ты слушал? Выглядишь еще более подозрительно.


End file.
